


More Doing, Less Talking!

by JoliePrudence



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Charmie - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feelings, M/M, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoliePrudence/pseuds/JoliePrudence
Summary: It has been weeks since Armie had brought Timmy back to the warehouse.  Weeks of close proximity, flirting and wanting to really touch but holding back.  Now that the opportunity to explore his growing attraction and desire for Timmy has presented itself, Armie seizes it with no holds barred.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	More Doing, Less Talking!

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is a one-shot and can be read on its own, I wrote this as a writing exercise to explore a scene that takes place between Armie and Timothee in Chapter 9 of Unconditional. I felt like after all that time of slow-burning attraction, they deserved to have their time together told in full and not only through a voyeuristic interlude by a third party walking upon the scene. It's not necessary to read Unconditional to understand or enjoy this story but if you would like too here is the link to do so:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722503/chapters/59759659

Armie waited in the kitchen for Fraya to make her way up the industrial metal staircase to Maika’s room. She had decided to spend the night there as opposed to the bed they shared on the ground floor.

He and Fraya had been sharing a bed since they were children and it felt like a betrayal on both their parts to allow this unprecedented and deliberate separation to happen; even if it was for only one night.

He tried to understand what could have motivated her to make this decision, trying to find some hidden meaning in it, feeling in his gut that it was more than her just being tired and not wanting to deal with a horny Timothee in bed. There had been just enough of a tremble in her voice to indicate she was omitting part of the truth. And yet he hadn’t insisted.

When Fraya had decided to sleep on her own he hadn’t said ‘I don’t want you too’ or ‘no, come to bed with us.’ Instead he had hesitated and the longer he did so the harder the resolve seemed to set in her eyes.

It’s not that he didn’t want her there. He always wanted her there. But the prospect of being alone with Timmy had stirred a desire in him that he hadn’t expected. There was no question that he had had his fair share of daliences. The nature of his business made it that these were inevitable. Fraya knew and accepted this. Because she too had her own line of suitors to contend with. However he had sensed something like disapproval in the way she had told him to go and be with Timmy, even if she insisted she was ok with it and just wanted to go to bed on her own; and yet, he hadn’t been able to bring himself to stop her from leaving.

Earlier that afternoon, after Fraya had recovered from her health episode and had settled in the bath Armie had drawn for her, he had dragged Timmy into the bedroom to make sure he was ok. Timmy had understandably been agitated following the state in which he’d found Fraya, lying unconscious and bloody on the floor of the warehouse, and this had sent him into a blind panic. He had recovered since but the lingering effects of the adrenaline had made him anxious and shaky.

Armie had thought he would lose them both in that moment and this had scared him more than he was willing to admit. He had honestly not planned on starting anything with Timmy at that moment, he just wanted to reassure him and make him feel safe. But Timmy had responded to his touch with a desire so palpable Armie could have sworn he felt it go from the boy’s body into his own like an electric current following its path; charging from Timmy’s groin up to the flush in his cheek then through to Armie’s hand down his chest and straight into his cock making it twitch.

It had taken all his self control to not immediately rush Timmy and throw him onto the bed the minute he had asked to be touched, the words exploding out of him faster than Armie could even process them; but he was stronger than his impulses. 

Instead, he had been deliberate in his movements, drawing out the moment from the instant his lips had closed on Timmy’s and his tongue had set out to explore the inside of his mouth, slowly and languidly, to the moment he had one handedly popped the button of Timmy’s jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper to facilitate his fingers access into the boy’s underwear. Timmy was already so hard that his cock practically leapt into Armie’s hand, his own responding immediately despite being tucked away securely inside his clothes.

It hadn’t taken long to make Timmy come; there wasn’t even any need for lubrication, having Armie’s hand around his length after all those weeks of chaste proximity was enough to send him over the edge after just a few perfectly pressured strokes.

Timmy’s orgasm had been so strong it had left him weak in the knees and tired but still he had tried to return the favor. Armie had stopped him however. Because when he allowed it to happen - and he knew he would allow it to happen eventually - he didn’t want it to be a quickie with Timmy pressed against the wardrobe. 

Getting Timmy off quickly had been a function of necessity; because he needed the release to get the oxytocin and the endorphins pumping into his system to calm his anxiety. But Armie didn’t need a fix. What he wanted had nothing to do with quelling fear, stress or anxiety. It was about exploring a growing desire he had rarely felt for anyone other than Fraya and that had begun to burrow into his mind weeks earlier. This desire was now taking up valuable real estate in his daily thoughts. 

Of course he hadn’t spoken of this to Fraya because he was certain she wouldn’t understand. How could she? He didn’t. He also knew she would say it was reckless and dangerous and that he would be risking everything they’d been working toward by doing this; all of it true and something he kept trying to remind himself of whenever these feelings surfaced.

Little did Fraya know that by offering to sleep upstairs she was opening a door for him that he didn’t have the strength to not walk through. She didn’t know this, because Armie was lying to her by omission. Add guilt to the list of emotions he wasn’t used to.

Armie drank another glass of water and tidied the already clean kitchen, procrastinating and waiting around to see if Fraya would change her mind, almost hoping that she would, knowing this was the only thing that could keep him from being with Timmy tonight. He worried that if he allowed himself this, he would lose himself at least partly; and too much was dependant on him for him to fuck up. He would never forgive himself if he put Fraya at risk because he couldn’t keep it in his pants. And that was all this was... Right? A simple case of physical attraction because the kid was fucking beautiful; and he looked at him with those eyes, almost begging to be taken and devoured. Or was that just wishful thinking? He couldn’t tell anymore.

When it became evident that Fraya would not be coming back down from the second-floor bedroom Armie did his usual evening rounds of the warehouse, turning off the lights and making sure everything was secure before making his way into the bedroom where he had left Timmy waiting earlier.

Timmy was still reading when Armie walked in and he seemed engrossed in the story of the novel; so much so that he hadn’t noticed his presence. Armie stood a few feet from the foot of the bed, taking in the scene before him, any lingering thoughts he may have had to not follow through with this, suddenly forgotten. They had all vanished upon seeing Timmy lying on his back, his head full of messy curls propped up on a few pillows, covers pushed down to mid-thigh, a hand resting low on his bare belly, the tips of his slender fingers hidden under the elastics of his briefs. The light from the Tiffany bedside table lamp projected its mosaic on his milky skin and Armie watched the rainbow colours dance as his chest rose and fell steadily with his breathing. 

Unconsciously, Timmy pushed his hand further down into his boxers and palmed himself under the fabric, closing his eyes at the feeling of it, allowing his book to gently drop open on his chest, bottom lip sucked between bared teeth. Timmy parted his legs slightly and his hips shifted so he could get better access, his hand distending the black cotton of his underwear tightly. 

Armie watched as his teeth released his bottom lip, now swollen and slick, jaw dropping as he groaned, his face going from relaxed to practically indecent in cadence with the sound. He raised his free hand to his throat, knocking the book off his chest in the process, not realizing or not caring, graceful fingers wrapping themselves around the column of his throat and squeezing a little before scratching their way back down to his chest, previously unmarred skin now deliciously marked and inflamed where his nails had dragged.

Armie’s mouth had gone dry and he licked his lips, the sight of Timmy’s hand raising inside its constraint to properly take hold of his hardening cock and stroke down slowly had rendered him unable to breathe as another groan came from deep inside Timmy’s chest. 

Whether he had heard Armie’s breath hitch or if he had simply felt his presence, Timmy’s eyes lazily opened, lids still half-closed when he focused on Armie, a smile softening his features, going from lascivious to lustful. Armie’s heart skipped a beat, and then another, the unabashed openness and genuine tenderness of Timmy’s smile making his head spin.

“Hi!” Timmy said, the muscles in his thin forearms straining under taut skin as he moved his hand up his length and then back down again. He inhaled sharply and pressed his back into the pillows to steady himself as his hips rolled with the sensation. He giggled at the obvious reaction this elicited from Armie, another wave of pleasure catching the laugh in his throat. “You were gone for a long time.” 

Armie knew this wasn’t a reproach but rather a statement of need and he had to stop himself from crawling onto the bed to replace Timmy’s hand with his own, wanting to take care of him, to make him feel good, to give him whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it. For a brief moment, he remembered Fraya asking him earlier if he was in love with Timmy and this sobered him. He wasn’t. He couldn’t be. This was physical and pure carnal gratification. He was simply taking advantage of what was being offered, end of story. Wasn’t he?

As though to prove a point Armie steadied himself and straightened his spine so that he was standing at full height, his left wrist clasped in his right fist, behind his back. He looked imposing and stern and yet still, Timmy was smiling back at him invitingly, his hand moving slowly but deliberately.

“Are you coming to bed?” he asked, but Armie didn’t answer.

“Stop and come here,” he ordered instead, looking down at Timmy, eyes dark and mischievous making Timmy’s smile widen.

Armie almost lost control of his resolve when Timmy did as he was told, releasing his erection and adjusting himself over the fabric for good measure, looking at Armie as he crawled his way to the edge of the bed and then got up so he could close the distance between them.

Releasing his wrist from behind his back, Armie traced the fading red marks left by Timmy’s own hand on his chest, the skin still feeling hot in those spots and then switching from fingertips to fingernails he continued to draw the lines of the scratches down to Timmy’s belly. Timmy moaned and grimaced at the same time, a hand grabbing onto Armie’s forearm to steady himself, waiting until the initial pain had been replaced by the afterburn to look up at Armie. He smiled purposefully then, as though he wanted to let him know he could take whatever Armie wanted to give him; all the while Timmy had his bottom lip caught between firmly clasped teeth. 

Armie cupped Timmy’s cheek with a broad hand and with his thumb, dislodged his lip from its vice, pulling his mouth open in the process. Timmy didn’t resist when Armie slipped his thumb into his mouth, pressing down gently but firmly onto his tongue, rubbing its pad back and forth along the center groove to feel all the little bumps and ridges.

“You said something about returning the favour earlier,” he reminded Timmy, although Timmy obviously needed no reminding. He had nodded with Armie’s thumb still on his tongue and his mouth had watered around it. “Then get to it.” 

Timmy closed his lips around Armie’s thumb long enough to swallow the spit that he started to accumulate in his cheeks and then he released it with a wet pop, allowing Armie to graze the remaining slickness over his bottom lip. He had to stretch onto his tiptoes to help Armie off with his shirt and he let it drop next to them before turning his attention to the button and zipper of his jeans.

Armie’s resoluteness almost wavered again when Timmy dropped to his knees and looked up at him through dark lashes, cheeks flushed with the prospect of what he was about to do but eyes determined and eager. Timmy leaned in and pressed a kiss to Armie’s belly, the skin around his lips rippling with goosebumps. He lingered there as he slipped his fingers into the waists of Armie’s jeans and boxer briefs, pulling them down to just above his groin, exposing a large expanse of flat tight lower belly, a clear line separating golden skin from the paler areas where the sun never reached; the tan he must had gotten over the previous summer not having completely faded. 

Timmy kissed a little mole just under Armie’s belly button, the spot cold under his breath after he pulled away. Armie tried to remain unaffected, Timmy wasn’t even really touching him and yet his dick was rock hard trapped in its confines and it was already leaking. He could feel it dampening the fabric on his underwear. What was it about this kid?

“Everything ok?” Timmy asked coyly, when he kissed another spot just above the elastic of the briefs making Armie shiver, his chin deliberate grazing Armie’s erection, now blatantly visible and straining against pale blue cotton.

“Less talking, more doing.” Armie answered but his tone didn’t convey the authority he’d hoped it would and Timmy must have noticed because he smirked. He knew exactly what he was doing, the little shit!

Timmy returned his attention to Armie’s lower half, another wet kiss dropped on warm skin, before he traced the fading tan line with the tip of his tongue, going from left to right, stopping just over Armie’s inguinal muscle, into which he sunk his teeth. The pain made Armie hiss and immediately his hand was fisted into Timmy’s hair, curls wild around his fingers and he pulled back hard, his flesh pulling until Timmy released him.

Timmy sat back on his heels and looked up at Armie, smiling innocently, hair still fisted in his fingers, the image lecherous, almost lewd. He steeled himself again, hardening his features to not let Timmy see the effect he was having on him; and for a second Armie could see a flicker of fear in his eyes when he thought that the perfectly practiced poute of his lips and his fluttering eyelashes weren’t having the desired effect. Armie would be lying if he said he didn’t get a bit of a thrill out of seeing that glimmer of unease in Timmy eyes. Lust was quick to return however when Armie pulled him back up to his knees a little roughly. Armie liked that he liked that.

“That,” he said, using his grip in Timmy’s hair to pull his head to the side exposing an expanse of pale skin on his neck, “HURT!”

Timmy inhaled sharply when Armie bent at the waist until he neared Timmy’s neck with his mouth and then he exhaled with what sounded like relief when instead of biting back, Armie gently nipped at the space under his jaw. 

“Sorry.” Timmy said, obviously not sorry at all, his eyes having turned almost black his pupils were so dilated. 

“Show me that you’re sorry.” Armie demanded, tilting his head to the side, mirroring Timmy’s currently forced position and smiling salaciously.

“You're going to have to let go then.” Timmy stated, his voice gruff with excitement now.

“I'll let go when I know you'll be good. Come on Honey Badger. Where did all your eagerness from this afternoon go?”

Armie’s stomach was hard and flat with a beautifully round belly button and a wide line of pale brown hair that extended into the now open zipper of his jeans. Timmy resumed the exploration of his abdomen, Armie’s hand still firmly gripping his hair but allowing him free access to any area he wanted. After a few more lingering kisses, Timmy hooked his fingers in the waist of Armie clothes again and this time pulled them all the way down to mid thigh, eyes widening at the size of him. He looked up at Armie with what appeared to be incredulity and Armie shrugged, smiling sheepishly, pleased that he’d made an impression.

The weight of Armie’s hand on the back of Timmy's head made him take more of Armie’s thick lengthy cock into his mouth than he had probably intended if the way he had dug his nails into Armie’s hips was any indication. The mix of pain from Timmy’s nails and the wet heat of his mouth around his cock made Armie grunt loudly. Nonetheless he loosened his grip in Timmy’s curls slightly, allowing him to pull back a little and the nails in Armie’s hips were replaced by a grateful squeeze. 

Armie watched as Timmy's mouth stretched around his circumference, lips thinning as he opened wide, pink tongue slightly sticking out flat and soft to facilitate access to his throat. He wished he had thought to sit down instead of peacocking and asserting his dominance the way he had, his knees threatening to give way as Timmy used his hand as a guide, sliding it down his length, slicking saliva over skin and pulsing veins so his lips could glide down further. Armie had to look away when Timmy pulled back and eyes on him, kept just the head of his cock in his mouth, slowly rotating a tensed tongue around it before diving back down. He felt the muscles in the boy's throat constrict and Timmy stilled just for a moment, adjusting to the intrusion and then actually took him a little further in. 

When Armie relaxed his hand in Timmy’s hair and it slipped a little, his nails scratched the nape of his long romanesque neck and Timmy moaned audibly despite the fullness of his mouth and throat. Every muscle in Armie’s abdomen contracted when Timmy’s fingers clawed at the muscles in his ass or his teeth gently grazed against his erection. 

“Stop,” Armie said eventually, pulling away and pushing Timmy at the same time, muscles tight from the effort of controlling his imminent release.

“Why?” Timmy asked breathless, reddened lips swollen and stretched, chin covered in spit and precome. “I want you to cum in my mouth.”

“Christ!” was all Armie could say looking down at Timmy who was pouting, eyes watering from having a hard time controlling his gag reflex because Armie’s cock was almost too big for him and again, all the resolve he had mustered to keep control of the situation disappeared.

Armie wiped a tear from Timmy’s cheek with his thumb and lingered over a sharp cheekbone, gently rubbing it back and forth, feelings a swelling inside his chest he didn’t want, emotions that belonged to Fraya but felt inevitable and ordained when they were felt for Timmy and he faltered.

He found himself unable to look away as his cock disappeared into Timmy’s mouth and he involuntarily fisted the curls again pulling hard enough to hurt when Timmy slid his lips up his shaft to the tip and gently dragged his teeth over the sensitive gland, a wave of pleasure hitting Armie so unexpectedly that he pushed Timmy's head down on reflex, hard enough that he was hitting the back of his throat and he could feel Timmy’s lips against his pubic hair. 

A few more hard thrusts and he was spilling inside Timmy's mouth and onto his tongue, his pelvis bucking up to meet his lips one last time before letting go, his arms dropping dead at his sides. He was breathing heavily through parted lips that he licked as he watched Timmy swallow before looking up at him, shy again, his hair all a mess and eyes full of pride and desire. Timmy stretched his tongue out of his mouth and licked a large dribble of cum from his cheek and his chin that had shot out of Armie belatedly as he had pulled out, the act of it almost pornographic, making sure to lick his lips obscenely when he had gotten it all. 

Armie couldn’t think. He grabbed Timmy by the back of his neck so he could pull him to his feet and then his lips crashed onto his, tasting himself on Timmy’s tongue, Timmy’s arms wrapping around his neck tightly, pulling at his hair and grinding his erection into Armie’s thigh.

A bit of chaos ensued as Timmy clung to Armie and refused to let go, tongues wrestling and hands gripping madly while Armie did his best to rid himself of his pants and underwear, pushing them down and flailing his legs maniacally in all directions, stepping on the fabric with one foot and then the other until he managed to kick them off. Finally naked, he wrapped his arms around Timmy’s waist and pulled him close and off his feet so he could walk the few feet to the bed where they fell together onto the mattress, bouncing a few inches, Timmy practically buried under Armie’s large body, Armie’s thigh pressed up between Timmy’s so he could continue to seek friction against hard muscle. When Armie sat up intending to help Timmy off with his boxers, the boy’s eyes widened at the sight of Armie’s erection.

“Already?” Timmy asked, eyeing Armie’s hard cock avidly, reaching a hand out to touch it. “You must be a fucking God or something.” 

“Or something!” Armie chuckled, pushing his pelvis forward so Timmy could take him in his hand and squeeze gently, his own dick twitching visibly in his shorts. “Take these off,” Armie said, snapping the elastic of Timmy’s shorts against his hip, smiling devilishly when Timmy moaned rather than whined. 

While Timmy quickly rid himself of the constricting underwear Armie stretched across the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom from the night stand. He settled on his knees between Timmy’s thighs again, bum resting on his heels, the bottle in one hand and the foil packet in the other, almost dropping them both when he finally focused on Timmy, now naked before him, the sight taking his breath away. It wasn't so much Timmy's nudity that did it, though he was stunning, his body narrow yet strong shivering with anticipation, his flat yet invitingly soft belly rising and falling at a staccato; but rather it had been the look in Timmy’s eyes that had made his thighs tremble with eagerness. It was the way he was being looked at, with a want so blatant that he could almost taste it and an abandon offered without ulterior motive or even being touched. 

Armie moved forward on his knees, lifting Timmy’s thighs so that they rested on top of his, legs bent at the knee and hip so they fell open and left Timmy fully exposed. Armie looked down and his mouth watered at the sight of Timmy’s swollen cock standing at full attention and his hole peeking out from between small rounded cheeks, flushed pink with desire like the rest of him. 

‘’Fuck, you’re beautiful.’’ Armie breathed, a burst of emotion tightening his throat and the feeling shook him. It was unfamiliar and he knew it complicated things.

  
‘’Thank you!’’ Timmy beamed, cheeks turning a little darker at the compliment but still he held Armie’s gaze, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth again, a hand gripping at the soft of his belly, leaving a white hand print when he let go. 

Armie groaned despite himself, watching as the mark faded, fighting the habitual urge to assuage his own needs by burying himself into Timmy’s ass immediately; wanting to feel Timmy’s body tighten around him certainly but preferring to hear him cry out as he pushed in slowly and deliberately until not even air could separate their bodies because if it did, it would mean they were too far apart. Armie steadied himself, swallowing hard against the realisation that he wanted to see Timmy not only come but come undone at the seams around him. 

‘’Tell me what you want.’’ He asked Timmy, sounding almost shy about it, which was new, because he had never asked anyone this before, other than Fraya obviously; there had never been any need too, he was built to pleasure after all. But this was different, he wanted to make Timmy happy as well as make him feel good.

Timmy shrugged equally timidly, probably not used to being asked anymore than Armie was used to asking, his breath quickening making his belly rise and fall under his hand and this made Armie’s dick jerk again.

“You!” he finally answered, a bashful glow adding yet more pink to his cheeks, eyes blazing in contrast. 

“What do you want me to do to you?” Armie clarified through a smile, hoping that the pleasure he felt at being wanted wasn’t overly apparent.

“I want you to fuck me.” Timmy finally answered after a brief pause during which he looked Armie up and down as though he was assessing the possibilities, lingering just a moment on the bottle of lube in his hand and then looking at his erection as he licked his lips. “And I want to come in your hand while you do.”

Armie popped the cap of the lube and poured a good amount of the viscous gel on the tips of his fingers rubbing his thumb over them to make sure they were well coated before leaning closer and resting a hand next to Timmy’s ribs for leverage. Timmy’s breath caught when Armie slid one finger slowly down his perineum and then over the thigh muscle of his hole, making little circular motions once he was there, testing the resistance as he pushed in his finger up to the first knuckle and then the next before pulling back out. Timmy moaned, closing his eyes. 

He gripped Armie’s forearm when a second finger was added and Timmy winced and groaned at the initial stretch. Armie slowed his pace, worried he was hurting Timmy.  
  
“Is this ok?” Armie asked and Timmy nodded. 

“Less talking, more doing.” Timmy answered, mimicking Armie’s earlier command, undulating his hip because Armie was being too passive for his liking and Armie couldn’t help but chuckle. When he was still unsatisfied with the speed at which things were developing Timmy added with a desperate whine: “Armie, put your cock in my ass and fuck me already. Please!”

Armie lost all resolve to take his time then. Timmy’s request had sent a jolt of electricity so strong through his body that he wouldn’t have been able to slow down even if he had wanted too. He pulled out his fingers and sat back on his heels, conscious of Timmy’s eyes on him as he grabbed the foil packet he’d dropped on the bed earlier and rolled on the condom, resuming his position over Timmy immediately, hand on the bed next to his side and the other holding the base of his erection tightly so he could guide himself into Timmy’s hungry orifice in one smooth motion, ignoring any resistance he may have felt. 

They both moaned loudly as he did so, Timmy clawing at Armie’s ass and kidneys, raising his hips to meet Armie’s pelvis, head thrown back into the mattress, his neck bent backwards at a sharp angle. Once he was inside Timmy fully, Armie released himself and brought his hand between their bodies so he could take Timmy’s throbbing and dripping cock into a tight fist and he began to stroke in sync with his thrusts.

“Shh. You’ll wake up Fraya.” Armie cautioned, his own grunts and groans probably loud enough to wake her and he bit his lip to quiet himself, almost breaking skin as a spasm rocked his body watching Timmy bring the back of his wrist to his mouth and bite down hard to contain his own moans.

Watching Timmy come, hard and violently, body arching and thighs tightening around Armie’s hips was one of the most beautiful and mesmerizing things Armie had ever seen. He had slowed his own body, not pulling out but not pushing in either, using his hand to make sure he extracted every last drop of Timmy’s orgasm before he sought out his own. 

Once he was certain that Timmy had regained control of himself, Armie let go of his softening cock and using both hands on each side of Timmy’s shoulders as leverage he began to move his hips back and forth again, increasing in speed once he knew that Timmy was still ok to take it. 

Armie’s brain stopped functioning all together whn Timmy pushed a hand down to his belly and ran his fingers through the mess his orgasm had left there and then brought his hand up to Armie face, pushing his ring and middle fingers into his mouth spreading his cum over his tongue so he could taste him. Armie came that way, with Timmy’s finger sucked into his mouth and his legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

They kissed for a long time afterward. Sometimes softly, Armie gently caressing down Timmy’s bare side, hand sliding from under his arm all the way to his knee and then back up. Sometimes less so, Timmy’s fingers pulling at Armie’s hair digging into Armie’s back hard enough to bruise. Eventually Timmy began to quiet, his breathing slowing down and his hands loosening on Armie’s back. He fell asleep using Armie’s body as a blanket, Armie kissing and nuzzling delicately at the soft skin of Timmy’s jaw and neck until he was certain he was completely out. 

Timmy moaned when Armie rolled off of him, hands grasping through the haze of sleep to keep him close so Armie made quick work of grabbing a throw off of the foot of the bed and turning off the bedside lamp, before lying back down with Timmy, pulling him to his chest and covering them both so they wouldn’t get cold.

Armie was awakened a while later by Timmy straddling his hips, an already hard and dripping erection rubbing his own cock into a frenzy.

“Such an eager beaver.” he said groggily, his hands raising to rest on Timmy’s thighs, a grunt forced from his lips when Timmy grinded down particularly hard in response.

“I thought you said I was a honey badger.” Timmy said, curving his spine so he could lean down and press a kiss to Armie’s throat.

“Hmm. Well you’re definitely that too. Would you prefer I said you were a smitten kitten?” Armie teased, dragging his nails on the inside of Timmy’s spread thighs, eliciting a delicious moan in the process.

“I’ll be as eager and as smitten as you want me to be if it means that you’ll fuck me again the way you did earlier.” Timmy stated, kissing Armie fiercely.

“You’ll be sore tomorrow.” Armie warned, lips on Timmy’s ear now, a middle finger having snuck between his buttcheeks so he could rub softly pressured circles round his rim.

“Good. I’ll think of you when it hurts.” 

A few minutes later, Timmy was on his knees, bent elbows supporting his weight in front of him, his face buried in the mattress between them, hands fisting in the comforter they hadn’t bothered to pull back, curls wild and dark spread out over the paleness of his forearms. 

Armie was kneeling behind him on one knee, the other raised to give himself better access to Timmy's ass, strong hands on his narrow hips just below his waist, digging in so fiercely that his fingers looked molded to Timmy’s flesh.

Armie’s thighs and hips tightening as he bucked forward and then pulled back rhythmically, the weight of him pushing Timmy forward each time, the sound of skin against skin rising into the quiet darkness.

Timmy moved with feline fluidity, his spine curving inward to raise his hips in order to adjust to Armie’s height, his shoulders absorbing the shock with each of his thrusts. He turned his face so that he was resting a cheek against the bed, eyes closed and full lips parted, jaw widening as he groaned after having snaked a hand under his belly, arm stretched to reach his leaking cock.

“Fuck Armie, don’t stop.” Timmy moaned, nose crinkled and teeth exposed under a curled upper lip, Armie pushing deeper inside him with more force at the sound of his name and Timmy’s pleas. 

“Don’t forget to say please.” Armie teased, his voice cocky as always no matter the circumstance. 

“Please fuck me. Please don’t stop. Please whatever the fuck you want as long as you please make me come.” Timmy pleaded, his voice sounding needy and gruff despite being muffled in the comforter.

“If you insist.” Armie countered and obliged, spurred on by the euphonic din of Timmy’s moans and the string of unintelligible curse words pouring out of his mouth. 

Timmy came first, the sound of his orgasm muffled into the mattress and yet still ringing loudly in the open space. Armie followed just a few hard thrusts after, head thrown back and eyes closed, pulling Timmy’s ass close into his pelvis, keeping him there until his own body relaxed and stopped shuddering. 

“That was… amazing.” Timmy said for lack of a better word, when Armie dropped to the mattress next to him, panting and spent. Armie chuckled.

“Now what do you say?” he asked, taking hold of Timmy’s chin between his thumb and a crooked finger, another cocky grin on his lips.

“Thank you.” The boy answered without skipping a beat and crashed his mouth on Armie’s, rolling him onto his back as he did so.

‘I’m in so much trouble.’ Armie thought to himself and then ignored it, choosing to enjoy Timmy for as long as he could instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled writing this because of the explicit content which is something that doesn't come easily to me. @lostcol proofread, 'hotness' read and more importantly cheerleader-ed as I went so again.. thank you.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it. Now I'm going to go hide in a corner for a few hours to get over the emotional stress of writing this ;)


End file.
